The present invention relates to a ventilating system for respiration of a patient with an auxiliary ventilating device.
A ventilating system or a ventilator has been used for helping respiration of a patient, who is treated with operation under whole anesthesis or has a breathing disorder.
There are two kinds of ventilators known already. A first one is a general type to supply necessary amount of breathing gas periodically to a patient through a tracheal tube or a mask. This ventilator operates periodically similar to a function of a lung of a patient to help breathing of a patient. Namely, a compressed breathing gas is supplied to and exhausted from a lung of a patient according to a function of a lung. This type of ventilator is widely used because it simulates natural function of a lung.
A second type of a ventilator is to supply a small amount of compressed breathing gas to a lung at a rate of 30 times or more per one minute. The amount of breathing gas to be supplied is determined based on the patient condition. In this ventilator, it is designed that oxygen exchange function of a lung only occurs. Namely, in this ventilator, breathing gas is forcibly supplied to a lung to exchange oxygen thereat without physical movement of a lung.
In this second type of the ventilator, a small tube is installed in a tracheal tube. A compressed breathing gas is supplied to a lung through the small tube, and the used gas is exhausted through the tracheal tube.
In the ventilators as stated above, alarm systems are generally provided so that if the ventilators do not operate properly, mulfunction of the ventilators is noticed. Even if alarm systems are installed, however, unless the alarm systems are monitered, the mulfunction of the ventilators can not be noticed. Further, in case mulfunction of a ventilator is noticed, the ventilator must be immediately fixed or exchanged with a new ventilator, which can not be done easily at a side of a patient.
A ventilator must be attached to a mouth of a patient. Therefore, it is difficult to install two ventilators so that one ventilator constitutes a support system.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a ventilating system with an auxiliary ventilating device so that in case a main ventilating device does not work, the auxiliary ventilating device automatically starts to operate to provide breathing gas to a patient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ventilating system as stated above, wherein the auxiliary ventilating device can be easily installed in a main ventilating system without causing trouble to a patient and the main ventilating device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ventilating system as stated above, wherein the auxiliary ventilating device can be easily installed in a conventional ventilating system operating as a main ventilating device.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.